


When you say you love me know I love you more

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Jealous!Michael Quinn, Just a little drabble with the word "jealousy", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Someone fancies Allen Hynek. Michael tries his best but the jealousy is stronger than him.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	When you say you love me know I love you more

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby, can ya hear me?  
> When I'm crying out, for you,  
> I'm scared oh, so scared,  
> When you're near me  
> I feel like I'm standing with an army  
> Of men armed with weapons, hey oh"  
> (Miley Cyrus)

"I know I'll regret this but... Do you mind on explaining to me why we get such a special treatment at Bruno's?" Michael was driving today and he threw out the window the cigarette he was smoking.

"The coffee shop?" Allen shrugged. "I don't know, because the waitress is good?" He had a thought or two about it and it all came down to the conclusion that perhaps the girl had a major crush on Michael. No big deal, _everyone_ had a crush on Michael and slowly but steadily Allen was getting to terms with that. It was another matter saying that out loud to the man himself.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Allen pouted slightly and turned to look out the window. He knew Michael had turned to look at him before paying attention back on the road because that was a habit the Captain had whenever they were discussing something on the road. They arrived at the house of the Miller family, who allegedly have been seeing strange lights flickering every night in their backyard. Allen had a guess these were only fireflies but it was their job to go out there and investigate about.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Michael said as soon as they left the car, walking towards the front door. Allen again didn't answer, just giving Michael a "let's deal with the case first" look. Michael swung his arms and looked the other way, where a woman was walking to them.

"Hello!" A fairly young woman greeted them. "Are you the gentlemen from Project Blue Book?"

"Captain Michael Quinn, m'am. Dr. Allen Hynek." Quinn pointed at Allen, who extended his hand. The woman also extended her hand, shaking Allen's and then Michael's.

"Elizabeth Miller. Please, come in." She opened the front door and cleaned her feet on the rug by the floor. They did the same and stepped into the house, Quinn behind Hynek.

"I still want the answer to my question." Michael said, closing the door behind them. Allen rolled his eyes.

\---

This time, Allen was driving and Michael flipping through the case file. "There are other families in this town who reported to the police seeing lights in their backyard. They all thought it was maybe a burglar and that's why they sought the authorities but nothing out of the usual was found."

"Mhmm, do you have the name of the families in those files?" Allen scratched his stubble.

"No, we will have to go to the local police and ask for them. But first, I am hungry." Michael complained and pointed at a small diner just down the block. "We could stop, eat something and then head off to the police station."

"Sure." Allen took a turn left and entered the diner's parking lot. It was a typical North American diner and Allen wondered if they served eggs and bacon. His stomach growled. "I'm hungry too."

"That's a surprise, doc." Michael was already ahead, opening the door for the professor. They were greeted by a polite short waitress when they sat down in one of the tables - she had curly blond hair that was held up by a tight ponytail.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Susan's diner. How can I help you?" The woman gave them a big smile, showing her teeth.

"Good afternoon, miss. I would like a cheeseburger and a coke, please. French fries as well. You, doc?"

"Do you perchance have eggs and bacon?" Allen looked up to the waitress. "If you do, I'd like 2 eggs and 4 slices of bacon, please. And black coffee."

"Sure, we do! 2 eggs and 4 slices of bacon. Yolk on top?"

"Yes. Large cup of coffee too."

"I'll be right back with your order. If you two need anything else, please don't hesitate to call me." And like that, the waitress took their orders with her, leaving them alone. There weren't many people in there, only an old man on the other side of the establishment and a mother with a kid on the table near the entrance.

"This is a good waitress." Michael said out of sudden. "She is polite, took our offers, made us feel comfortable. The one from Bruno's... that one is beyond just good."

Allen rolled his eyes for the second time today. "Maybe the one from Bruno's is beyond good because she actually cares about her job?"

"You don't believe that, doc."

"Can you stop? I don't know why you are so concerned about that." Allen started playing with the bottle of salt, distracting himself from this conversation.

"I have a theory or two about that." Michael announced, leaning forward on his arms on top of the table. "I think she is into one of us."

"Ah, Captain, like usual someone is into -"

"You." Michael said and he looked dead serious when Allen returned his gaze to the man.

"Me?" Allen laughed. "I think your theory is terrible because I am very sure that the ladies' man of this thing here is you."

"Do I sense a little jealousy?"

"Do _I_ sense a little jealousy??" Allen replied back, scoffing. "Because you can't stop talking about this. I know for a fact she is into you." Lie, he didn't know for a fact but that was the only logical explanation.

Michael looked at him and didn't reply back, seeming lost in thought. "Yeah." The Captain said after a while. "Maybe you are right."

Quinn chuckled softly, nodding his head.

\---

"Good afternoon, Captain Quinn." The pretty brunette who worked as a waitress at Bruno's greeted Michael. She had a polite smile on her face but he could sense she had frowned the moment she saw he was alone.

"Good afternoon, luv." He tipped his hat and then removed it, sitting on the table he and Allen usually sat by. "A slice of strawberry pie and coffee, please."

"The usual, then?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"What about your friend? Is he coming? I can ask the cooker to start preparing for his usual order." She offered, a tinge bit of hope in her voice. Oh, there it is. Michael knew that Allen was wrong and that she was not interested in him like the doc had thought. At least once Quinn was right about deducing something, although this was something he didn't want to exactly be right about because it made him _jealous_.

"Oh no dear, he won't. He isn't working at the base today, he is teaching."

"He is a professor? I would have never thought."

Michael almost laughed - really? If there was something Allen looked like was a professor. He had the looks, the posture, the voice, the speech and, of course, the almost inhuman intelligence. The entirety of Allen Hynek screamed _professor_.

"He is. Head of of the Astrophysics Department at Ohio University."

The young lady had such a look of surprise that he wondered with which eyes she had been looking at Allen that this made her surprised. "Oh my God. That sounds so important. I never went to College, you know, but that sounds such an interesting subject."

Of course it does and Michael could bet her favorite professor would be Hynek, and that she would need extra classes with him so she could learn more and pass with stellar grades. His jealousy sounded like the most absurd thing but Michael could not stop the feeling from flooding his whole body - it made him feel hot and burning and uncomfortable. Allen liked men and that was his ultimate preference, and he had a specific preference for Michael as well, so no reason to feel like that. Yet, Michael could feel his cheeks burning.

"Well, I wouldn't say interesting." Michael threw his best charming smile, careful not to give anything away. "You should hear the doc talking, you would have the best sleep of your life."

The waitress laughed. "Yeah, maybe. I'm sorry, I'm going to get that order for you."

When she was about to leave, Michael spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name."

"It's OK, you are usually the quiet one here when you and your partner come. It's Katie." She answered.

"Katie." He repeated and she smiled, leaving. Michael was thinking about the hundred ways he could approach this subject with Allen and all of then ended with Michael being upset because he was jealous of his man. He wondered how Allen felt all the times women in small towns nearly threw themselves at him.

\---

"I'm hungry." Allen announced, stretching himself from where he sat. Michael had been dreading this moment because it meant they were going to leave the base and go to the only place they liked to eat: Bruno's. He hadn't even found the courage to address the issue with Allen, mainly because it didn't really mean anything to them as a couple? Only to Michael as a jealous individual.

"Yeah, same. Where do you wanna go?" Quinn didn't know why he was asking that but...

"Duh, you know. Or are you afraid of having to deal with that waitress who is into you?" Allen gave him a smug smile and Michael scoffed. If he only knew.

"As if this was the first time a woman was into me."

Bad choice of words. Allen's mood turned sour instantly. "Well," he laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry, mister hottie. Forgot you are the ladies' favorite." And he rose from the chair, walking towards the coat hanger and getting his hat and coat.

"If you are not hungry, I can go by myself." Allen was upset and Michael rose from his chair as well, not in the mood to fight with him today.

"No, I'm coming with you."

But Allen's mood didn't improve and by the time they were near the coffee shop, Michael pulled Allen to an empty alley before they got in. "Look, she is into you."

"Michael, I already said th-"

"I mean it. I came here a few days ago all by myself while you were in one of your classes and all she wanted to talk was about you. Asked if you were coming, even got surprised when I said you are a professor."

"What? You talked to her about me?"

"I wanted to test a theory."

Allen nodded his head, rolling his eyes. "You wanted to be right?"

"Hell no. I wanted to be wrong because the minute she started talking about you, I became so jealous. It sounds ridiculous, I know -"

"So that's why you've been acting weird this week??"

"No, I haven't."

Allen made his usual "don't lie to me because I know you too well" face and Michael's shoulders fell. He had to admit at least that. "Okay, Allen. That's the reason."

"Why? It makes absolutely no sense. It's one woman and I'm not -" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not attracted to women."

"I know, I know. But what about the times we go around travelling for work and women flirt with me? Don't tell me that doesn't affect you. I felt bad for those things too when I started thinking things through."

"Of course they affect me, Michael but then I remember that at night, it's me who you seek for love, comfort, comprehension."

Michael felt slightly dumb listening to those words because they were absolutely true. And it worked both ways because Michael was the person Allen sought for anything - good news, bad news, theories, meaningless ramblings, UFOs, astronomy, love, pleasure, kisses, hugs, comfort. He was an idiot for sounding cocky back there at the base and he knew that. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Michael."

"It's just... You can find a hundred "me's" at the base - young, handsome, Air Force Captain - but people like you? There is only you, Allen." Michael almost felt like he was going to cry. Almost and then he pulled himself together.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not with you because you are "young, handsome, Air Force Captain". I'm with you because you are Michael Quinn and that's it." And again Michael contemplated his own stupidity and how Allen could simply say the right things in the right time (and the opposite worked just the same).

"I could kiss you so hard right now." Michael whispered, his voice so heavy with emotion. He blinked a few times and bit his lower lip, really trying hard this time not to cry.

"I know." Allen gave Quinn that small smile of his. "Shall we go in? I'm really hungry.

"Of course."


End file.
